Alpha
by CBratter
Summary: So, this is a very basic one-shot post ep. for Alpha. It is fluffy without much substance. Just Mulder's thoughts on Scully's reaction to Karin and his confrontation of her about it.


So I have been re-watching The X-files for the first time since it was on the air, which I can't believe because it is probably the best TV show ever. Anyway, I am about to finish up season 6 on DVD (yay for libraries with DVDs). As I was watching Alpha, which I don't remember ever seeing I was thinking about how much character development there was in it, particularly for Scully with her being all territorial of Mulder. So I decided to write a Post Ep. for it. Basically, it is fluff, Mulder thoughts on Scully's reaction to Karin and then his confrontation of her about it. Please, please review. I was spoiled because I started out writing FF for Crossing Jordan and people there review all the time. Here, not so much. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh yeah, I don't own the X-files or Scully or Mulder, they belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013.

* * *

Mulder looked at the poster for a moment, thinking back on the case. He wondered at Scully's assessment of Karin's motivations for bringing the case to his attention. Karin had essentially admitted it herself. She had been a good friend to talk to online. But, he had never considered taking the initiative to meet her. She had been a casual friend; he didn't need anything else from her. He already had everything he needed in Scully. He startled himself with that internal admission. He rarely allowed himself to think so blatantly about his relationship with Scully. Now that she was on his mind, he couldn't seem to think about anything else.

Jumping up from his desk he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the elevator. There was no way he would catch her; she was probably already half way home. He got in his car and headed to Georgetown. Numerous times into the drive he nearly turned around, but something was eating at him. He wasn't going to be able to get it out of his mind without getting an answer. Finally, he stood in front of her door and knocked, a bit hesitantly.

"Mulder?" Scully questioned opening her door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I just needed to ask you something."

"Okay, come on in," she said, holding the door open and stepping aside to allow him to enter.

Mulder sat down nervously on the couch. Now that he was finally here, he didn't know how to ask the question. He was afraid of the answer. He wasn't sure which answer he really wanted to hear.

"Mulder? What did you want to ask me?" Scully sat down on the couch next to him. When he remained quiet she repeated, "Mulder?"

He turned to face her. "Why didn't you like her?" he finally blurted out.

"What?" Scully asked, shocked at the question.

"Karin, why didn't you like her?"

"I don't know Mulder. I just thought she had ulterior motives." It was the simple answer, the answer that would require the least explanation, the least soul-baring. "Why?" she asked, curious as to what had brought him to her apartment in the evening with such a question. Was it possible he knew the true reason she had disliked Karin from the moment she met her?

"Well, it just seemed weird. You disliked her immediately. Kind of like you did with Diana. You were so quick to distrust both of them…" he paused, realizing he had been rambling a bit. "Never-mind, I just thought maybe… never-mind." He got up and started to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mulder," Scully reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him. She hadn't thought the action through. Now that she had stopped him she didn't know what to say. Honesty, she thought, be honest with him, with yourself. She couldn't do it though. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead, she stood there staring at him.

"Was there more to it Scully?" Mulder knew he needed to push her. "Why them, why Diana and Karin?"

She decided she had to bite the bullet. She opened her mouth and began to make the admission she was unsure she could even make to herself. "Because you're…" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "You're…mine." She realized how bad it sounded; staking him as her territory, but it was really how she felt. He was hers, just as she was his. "I'm sorry…"

She realized she was still gripping his arm. She let go and started to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist with his hand and pulled her back so she was facing him, again. He reached up with his other hand and gripped the back of her neck. In one smooth movement he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.


End file.
